Living In Hell
by Blueberrie
Summary: AU. how will Harry cope when almost everyone he knows is dead?


Tittle: Living In Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, they belong to J. K. Rowling. However I do own the plot. NO money is being made out of this.

Summary: AU, Sirius is alive, and is head over heals for this _secret_ woman. Harry's not so sure about her, but how will he convince Sirius that she's up to no good? Thing is, he can't, Sirius believes every single lie she tells him. Why? Poison. How will Harry cope when all his friends are dead? Maybe, death is the only way out... read and find out!

Rating: R (just to be safe)

By: Blueberrie

This first chapter is very sad, be warned! 

A/n: please excuse my spelling, it sucks! And I'm not very good when it comes to writing any emotion! But I will try.

Chapter One —Broken

Her eyes, blank and expressionless, stared unmovingly into his. 

"No..." the 16-year-old boy whispered, a single tear running down his bloodied and bruised face. He clutched her shoulders, genitally shaking her. Her skin was cold and clammy to the touch. The girls head lolled to the side, her neck stuck out in a peculiar angle. The boy choked back a sob, his grip on the girl tightened. "Please." He begged in a horse whisper, shaking her violently. 

The boy slowly looked up into the eyes of her murderer, the image of her death replayed in his mind, the image of Lucius Malfoy, smiling at him, as the green eyed boy came running to his best friend, the moment she needed him the most. 

The boy-who-lived fell to his knees as Lucius Malfoy snapped the girl's neck. The second it took her to fall felt like an eternity. The boy winced as the twig like snap echoed loudly round the dark, deserted alleyway.

"Pity, really." The sharp, unfeeling voice brought the boy back into the present. 

Harry hugged her body to his chest, burying his head into her bushy brown hair, he looked back into her glazed eyes, and he shakily raised his hand to her face, stroking her chin, before closing her eyes. He ran a finger across the carved in lightning bolt on her forehead, smudging blood into her bushy hair. The boy buried his head once more into her hair, taking in her scent, remembering her, for the last time. His pent up sobs echoed of the walls. He rocked her back and forth, crying out her name in a horse whisper.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please, I'm s-so s-sorry." The boy choked, tears streaming down his face, dripping onto the girls check, making her appear as if she were the one crying. 

Malfoy took a step back, sneering at the hysterical boy. "If she hadn't of been with you, then she would still be alive," the cold man carried on, " but not for long, after all, she is a mudblood." Malfoy spat.

The boys green eyes snapped up, narrowing slightly. Anger radiated within the boy. A single flash of lightning lit up the sorry looking alley. A glint of metal caught the boy's eye. His green blood shot eyes widened slightly, realising what this weapon was, and what it could do. 

The boy paled considerably, making his scar stand out vividly.

Malfoy noticed the change in the boy posture, "What? Finally worked out your going to die? Like the Weasley's? Or," he glanced at the body of his latest victim, "her?" 

Harry fought back a new surge of tears, shaking from the effort. 

"Oh no! Is little Harry Potter still upset that _I_ killed your _best friend_? Get over it! It happened 5 days ago! I can still hear little Virginia Weasley's screams." He added to himself. " But you," he carried on, walking dangerously towards the boy griping his loved one, "But you, _you_ won't get away with the luxury of a quick death." 

"Stay the hell away from us!" the furious boy yelled, dragging himself and the girl away, his attempt to defend himself amused Malfoy to no end.

"Us?" he taunted, "She's dead, Potter. There's only you and your precious Godfather left, but he doesn't even like to be in the same room as you, does he? He's found someone, hasn't he, Potter? He won't look out for you anymore. Your alone, boy."

Harry froze; it was true, every thing Malfoy said was true. The boy gazed fearfully at his best friends' murderer.

"You," Malfoy advanced on Harry, grabbing him by his biceps, hulling him to his feet, and then pinning him to the outer wall of the nearest building by his throat, causing him to gasp and chock. "Will die a slow," Malfoy reached into his robes, withdrawing a beautiful, but deadly dagger, as black as the night. Harry eyes widened with fear, he desperately clawed at the hand around his throat, coughing slightly and taking quick uneven gasps. Malfoy lowered to dagger to his lightning bolt scar, ignoring the boy's frantic protests, he squeezed the boy's throat painfully, "painful," Malfoy cut across the boy's scar, Harry screwed up his face, and bite his tongue, trying to stop himself crying out. "death," Malfoy cut again, he pushed the boys head up, getting ready for the next cut. Harry tasted a coppery liquid in his mouth, blood. Blood oozed down the side of the boy's face, running onto the hand around his throat. Malfoy smiled in pleasure. "Do you want to die? To die like the werewolf?" Malfoy cut into the boy's face once more, wiping away the flowing blood with his finger, admiring his work. Harry's famous scar was blood red, reopened by the dagger. "Or? Do you wish to die like Albus Dumbledore?" He snarled, slashing the dagger across the boy's stomach, who cried out in pain. Malfoy released him; Harry collapsed to the floor with a groan.

The green-eyed boy curled up into a ball, a pained expression set into his face, his eye's rolled to the back of his head, his breathing coming out in rugged gasps. 

"Think of that as a "I'll see you soon" gift. My lord will see you very soon." Malfoy smirked, disappearing with a 'pop'.

The boy crawled over to his dead friend, collapsing halfway there in agony, clutching his wounded side. He felt nothing, but numb disbelief. He felt like an empty shell, as he reached for her cold hand. Tears burned behind his eyes, as he mourned for her.

"Hermione..." He sobbed, blaming him self, breaking down completely, he knew she was gone, but didn't accept it, he wouldn't believe it, he couldn't. "Please come back..."

He forced him self to crawl beside her broken body, cradling her, as he lay, crying himself to sleep... Lightning eluminated the alley, the hard rain mixing in with the blood of the boy-who-lived, and Hermione Granger. 

R.I.P 

End of Chapter 1

Sorry it's not very long, but please please please review, it means so much to me. Thanks! 


End file.
